


Little Boxes

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, prompt fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah’s Sunday walk takes them into a suburban neighborhood.





	Little Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe. Another Reuben Challenge from Linda Hoyland. Each story should include the following six words: 
> 
> Gate, Dog, Bird, Bow, Tail, Collar

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

It was such a perfect Sunday, with clear skies and moderate temperatures, that Sean suggested they go for a walk. Away from the business district, they found real neighborhoods, rows and rows of houses, most of the yards enclosed by fences, some chain-link, others made of wood, the colors of the houses that stood on them the only thing distinguishing one lot from another. “Pete Seeger sang a song called _Little Boxes_ ,” Sean remarked. “I think it was about neighborhoods like this., where the houses all look the same.”

“The houses might look the same,” Elijah said, “but the owners have different personalities.”

“How can you tell?”

“Well,” Elijah said, stopping at the picket fence gate of a house with a lush green lawn that was decorated with plaster gnomes wearing bow ties, “the people who live here must love fairy tales.” He pointed to a bird feeder hanging from the branch of an oak tree providing shade for a small table and chairs on the side of the house. “And they make sure the birds are fed all year round, so it’s obvious they love animals.”

“The dog was a dead giveaway,” Sean said dryly. The black Labrador who had been running around in the back yard noticed the visitors and came to check them out. He was tall enough that standing on two legs, his front paws touched the top of the fence. When Elijah went to pet the dog, Sean warned, “Be careful. You don’t know if he’s friendly.”

“He looks friendly,” Elijah said, watching the Lab’s tail wagging furiously. “You won’t hurt me, will you…” He patted the dog’s head, and when the Lab didn’t object, even licked his hand, Elijah lifted his collar so he could read the attached name tag. “…Wilfred?”

Sean wasn’t surprised at the dog’s reaction. Elijah had a way about him. “He’s obviously not a watch dog,” he observed.

“Oh, I’m sure Wilfred would protect his family, but he knows we’re not a threat, don’t you, boy?” After giving Wilfred a good scratching behind the ears, Elijah stepped away. “Bye, Wilfred.”

“Can you see yourself living in a house like this one day?” Sean asked.

“You bet,” Elijah answered immediately. “A real house with a yard would be the best. I can just see Cocoa sitting in the window watching the birds on the feeder, wishing she could catch them.”

“Do you think she’d like to have a brother like Wilfred?”

“I don’t know about that,” Elijah replied. “I think she enjoys being an only child and getting all our attention.”

“Then let’s get home and show our little girl how much we love her.”

Walking hand-in-hand, they headed for home.


End file.
